


TOM&JERRY THE VIDEO GAME

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: TOM&JERRY ANIME STORIES [2]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren), Top Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, East Meets Western Animation, F/M, Gijinka, Gijinka Magical Boys Boys Will Be Boys, Sailor Moon Influence/References, Singing Main Male Characters, karaoke party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TOM'S UNCLE COMES TO VISIT AND ASKS FOR HIS AND THE OTHERS HELP FOR HIS NEWEST VIDEO GAME HOWEVER BUTCH WASN'T INVITED SO HE DECIDES TO STOW AWAY
Relationships: Tom Cat/Toodles Galore&Butch Cat
Series: TOM&JERRY ANIME STORIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838029





	1. 驚き SUPRISE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THIS IS A UPDATED VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL STORY I WROTE BACK IN 2011  
> IN THIS STORY TOM AND JERRY ARE FRIENDS AND TOM WINS

TOM'S P.O.V.  
I WAS UP ALL NIGHT GETTING THINGS READY WHEN JERRY CAME STORMING OUT AND JUMPED ON MY TAIL OI ANATA NI TOTTE OROKANA NEZUMI TO WA?"  
HUH?"  
HUH?"  
HE ASKED GIVING ME A CONFUSED LOOK OH SORRY THAT MEANS HEY WHAT WAS THAT FORE?"  
WELL MAYBE FOR WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...?"  
GOMEN SORRY JERRY I WAS BUSY GETTING READY"  
HUH READY READY FOR WHAT?"  
HE ASKED WALKING OVER TO ME FOR MY UNCLE HE LIVES IN JAPAN" YOU'RE JAPANESE?" JERRY ASKED CONFUSED YUP ON MY MOTHER'S SIDE" WHOA" YEAH WHOA" WELL WHAT DOES HE DO?" HE'S A GRAPHICS DESIGNER AND I HIS MODDLE"

OH WHEN WILL HE BE COMING?"  
IN ABOUT AN HOUR SO I HAVE TO GET THE PLACE READY FOR HIS ARRIVAL"  
WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER'S DO THEY KNOW?"  
OF COURSE THIER UPSTAIRS  
ALSO TOODLES IS OFF LIMITS"  
I WARNED HIM HE GULPED NODDING HIS HEAD  
A FEW HOURS LATER IT WAS TIME TO CALL EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS HE'S COMING EVERYBODY HIDE"


	2. DON'T MESS WITH TOM'S FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPIKE BASICALLY GET'S HIS TAIL HANDED TO HIM WWWWWWWWWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY AS WELL AS MY OTHER STORES TOM LIKE EVERY GUY CAT FROM BOTH HIS PARENTS'S SIDE  
> STUDDIES KARATE BUT DRESSES AS A NINJA WHEN FIGHTING BECAUSE HE FINDS TWO TOED SHOES BETTER/COOLER THAN BOOTS

ALRIGHT WHAT'S THAT NOISE?"

IS YOUR UNCLE A SHINOBI OR SOMETHING?"  
YUP

KAITO OJISAN"  
OI. TŌMASU/NEFI TŌMASU" HE SAID RUNNING OVER TO ME HE STOPPED BOWING TO ME BEFORE HUGGING ME KORERA WA ARIMASU KA?" SO ARE THESE THEM?" HAI, KORERA WA DANSEIDESU

(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
YUP THESE ARE THE GUYS"  
HAJEMEMASHTE TO~ŪDORUZU GAROA CHAN"  
HE SAID BOWING TO HER  
UHH THANK YOU?"  
THAT MEANS IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU"  
I TRANSLATED WHISPERING INTO HER EAR  
SO UH TOM'S UNCLE SAN IFI MAY CALL YOU THAT?" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN AMERICA?"  
JERRY ASKED NERVOUSLY  
DIDN'T TOM TELL YOU I'M ALSO A GAME DESIGNER"  
AND I WAS WONDERING WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP"  
EH HELP WITH WHAT?"  
JERRY ASKED  
BEING PART OF MY CURRENT PROJECT"  
YOU SEE I'M WORKING ON A NEW GAME  
IT'S A VIDEO GAME BASED ON YOU GUYS"  
SO WOULD YOU HELP ME ONEGAISHIMASU?"  
HE ASKED BOWING

YOU GUYS OWE ME"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARM'S GLARING AT THEM  
HUH OWE YOU FOR WHAT?"  
FOR ALL THE TIMES I LOST TO JERRY"  
OH RIGHT"  
JERRY SAID SHEEPISHLY ALRIGHT WE'RE IN" THEY ALL SAID IN UNISON

THANK YOU EVERYBODY"


	3. NIHONJIN YUMI

A FEW HOURS LATER WE ARRIVED IN JAPAN  
NEFŪTŌMASU TO HOKA NO KAI NIHON E YŌKOSO"  
NEPHEW THOMAS AND EVERYBODY ELSE  
WELCOME TO JAPAN"  
IT'S BEAUTIFUL"  
TOODLES GALORE SAID ADMIRING THE SCENERY  
HONTO NE" MY UNCLE SAID LEADING US TO WHERE HE WORKS AFTER BOWING WE ENTERED THE BUILDING WOW THIS IS WHERE YOUR UNCLE WORKS?" JERRY ASKED YUP" I SAID WALKING INTO THE BUILDING A FEW HOURS LATER WE ARRIVED IN THE GAME DESIGNING ROOM WHILE UNCLE KAITO'S OWNER WAS SITTING YAHOO TŌMASU SAN" HE SAID GREETINGS ME YAHOO UNCLE TAKAHIRO" I SAID GREETING HIM BACK DOES HE SPEAK ENGLISH TO?" JERRY ASKED POINTING AT HIM YES QUITE WELL JERRY MOUSE SAN"

IN FACT BOTH OF US DO MY UNCLE SAID  
THEN WHY DIDN'T YOUS SPEAK ENGLISH BACK HOME?"  
SPIKE ASKED GETTING IN HIS FACE  
BECAUSE I HEARD ALL ABOUT YOU GUYS"  
HE SAID GRABBING HIM BY HIS COLLAR JUDO SLAMMING HIM ONTO HIS BACK


	4. UN INVITED GUESTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS AND THE REST OF THE STORIES  
> BUTCH IS RITCH JUST LIKE IN BLUE CAT BLUES

BUTCH'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS STILL IN TOM TOM'S DUFFLE BAGG LISTENING IN ON THE WHOLE THING HEY GUYS ANYBODY HUNGRY?" I COULD USE SOME CHEESE SPRAY" JERRY SAID YEAH ME TOO" NIBBLES SAID IN AGREEMENT TOMMY WALKED OVER HIS BAG PICKING IT UP ONCE HE OPENED IT I SAW MY CHANCE AND LEAPED OUT THE BAG LANDING SHINOBI STYLE WEARING HIS GOLD COLORED SUN GLASSES ARE WA BUTCHI" I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE HAJIMENANAMASHTE KAITO SAN" HE SAID REMOVING HIS SUN GLASSES THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OK HERE'S YOUR SCRIPT OK HERE'S THE SCENE TOM AND JERRY ARE CHASING EACH OTHER WHEN TOODLES COMES OVER TO TALK ABOUT WHERE TO GO FOR THE DATE BEFORE JERRY COULD MAKE A SUGGESTION YOU SHOW UP AND FLIRT WITH HER TOM THEN TURNS HIS ATTENTION OVER TO JERRY THINKING HE TRIED TO SEPERATE THEM WHEN A 10 CAT'S IN FIERY RED SKINTIGHTSPANDEX SHINOBI SUITS ALL MALE BY THE WAY CALLED THE THE BLUE DIAMOND CLAN WHO ARE RIVALS WITH OURS" SO THIER MADE OF FIRE WON'T THAT HURT US?" JERRY ASKED CONFUSED NOPE DIAMONDS" HUH THAT'S NEW" WHAT I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT" I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS NEXT HE TOOK US TO THE RECORDING STUDIO I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME" HAH YEAH RGHT" UM EXCUSE ME ARE YOU TWO BUSY?" HEH OF COURSE NOT I ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR YOU" I SAID READING THE SCRIPT JERRY JUST ROLLED HIS EYES SMILING NEXT IT WAS JERRY'S TURN WELL WE WERE ALMOST DONE SO WHAT'S UP?" JERRY ASKED LEANING AGAINST THE WALL YEAH AT LEAST WAIT FOR ME TO GET READY" THAT'S JUST IT I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT SHOULD BE" MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU?" OMI GA KOKO DE NANI O SHITE IRU NO. BUTCHI?" JUST THOUGHT I'D SEE WHAT YOU TWO LOSERS YOU AND JERRY ARE UP TO I MEAN" YEAH I GOT THAT" OK THAT'S WRAP FOR THE VOICE ACTING FOR TODAY" NEXT REFERENCE MODDLING"

UM EXCUSE ME TOM'S UNCLE SAN WHO ARE GOING TO BE THE FAIADAIAMONDO TO AISUDAIAMONDO?"  
I ALREADY THOUGHT ABOUT THAT"

HE SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGERS A FEW MINUTES LATER THE DOOR RE OPENED AND IN WALKED ABOUT 29-30 CATS JERRY GULPED IN FEAR  
UM ARE THESE.... "  
ALL MINE YUP"  
MY UNCLE SAID WITH A NOD  
Min'na mite kudasai. Tōmasu wa koko ni ari, kare wa mausu o fukurama seta  
UH TOM WHAT DID HE SAY?"  
HEY LOOK EVERYBODY THOMAS IS BACK AND HE BROUGHT TWO NEW MICE FRIENDS  
I TRANSLATED

WAIT ARE THESE GUYS"

YUP KARERA WA MAUSU GA DAISUKIDESU"  
I SAID MAKING A HEART WITH MY HAND  
JERRY BUTCH LIGHTNING TOODLES SPIKE AND TYKE ALL GAVE ME CONFUSED LOOKS  
THAT MEANS THEIR MICE LOVERS"

OHHHHHHHHHH"  
AFTER INTRODUCTION WE STARTED REFERENCE MODELING THE FIRST SCENE SHOWED ME CHASING JERRY


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N)S/A TOM JERRY LIGHTNING BUTCH TOODLES AND SPIKE BECOME REALLIFE IN UNIVERSE MAGICAL BOY AND GIRL WARRIORS AFTER TOM'S UNCLE AND CUSIONS GET KIDNAPPED

A FEW MINUTES LATER IT WAS TIME FOR THE FIGHT SCENE SO ARE YOUR CUSIONS SHINOBIS TOO?"  
JERRY ASKED GETTING READY  
NOPE DANCER'S AND IT'S SHINŌBI"  
HIRUKA SAID

THIS IS HARUKA THE ONE CLOSEST TO ME"  
AFTER INTRODUCTIONS IT WAS TIME FOR THE FIRST FIGHT READY AND ACTION"  
ANATAHADARE?"  
WATASHITACHI KURO NEKO SHINOBI CLAN" IF YOU GUYS WANT A FIGHT THEN BRING IT" I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE

HARUKA AND THE REST OF THEM  
PUT THIER MASKS BACK ON BOWING TO US  
I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO BOWED BACK UNTIL I EXSPLAINED IT TO THEM  
THE FIGHT SCENE WAS AMAZING  
LIGHTNING'S CHOSE HIS ATTACK  
RAITINGU BĀNINGU PASSHON KISU"  
IZUKI BACKFLIPPED ONTO HIS BACK  
WHILE JERRY WAS HAVING A HARD TIME HE KEPT KICKING THEN LEAPING


End file.
